My Immortal
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: A story about Sonic and Shadow, they reailse they see eachother as more than freinds. Will it last, or will a certian pink hedgehog come to spoil it all?
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal**

**Chapter One**

**This is my attempt at a story, with this certain pairing. You'll have to guess. I know there is a song called my immortal by Evanescence, it just gave me the idea for the name for this story, I thought it fit, and you'll know why later in the story. I love this story, I have a feeling it's my best one yet as it is very different from my others. Please, enjoy. **

The dim moonlight shone down on the breezy green fields of Mobius. In these lusciously grassy fields a blue blur was headed south and a black blur was headed north, both leaving plumes of dust behind their speedy tracks, CRASH! The two of them collided, sending one another on top of each other, then silence. The dust cleared to show a black hedgehog and a blue hedgehog getting up. "I'm sorry Shadow, I was being careless-"

"Hush Faker, you don't need to apologise…" he said harshly. "It was my fault too."

"S-sorry Shadow…" Sonic said quietly while looking to the floor.

"Don't be upset Faker… I didn't meant to upset you." Shadow said and he put his hand on Sonic's shoulder to comfort him to find that he was hurt. "You're hurt." he said. "We should get you inside." Shadow started to think.

"M-my place is closer." Sonic stuttered. Shadow nodded and picked him up bridal style, "Shadow… it's only my arm, you don't have to carry-"

"Shh…" Shadow silenced him softly and got him to his house.

"Shadow… why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Sonic asked while he was being brought inside.

"Because Faker… it may not seem like it but I care about you… a lot…" his voice became nervous to the end of his sentence.

"You care-OOF!" Sonic was abruptly dropped onto his sofa.

"Not that much, don't let it get to your head!" Shadow said, Sonic groaned while holding his wound. Shadow gasped and bent down to see it. "I'm sorry faker, let me have a look…" he said softly, he gently took his arm and examined it. "I'm no expert… but I'd just say you need to rest it."

"But It's my right arm, I use it for everything!" Sonic complained.

"Well, Sonic… how about I stay here with you for a while until you can use it again…"

"You didn't call me faker…" Sonic breathed. Shadow jolted at this. "That was nice of y-"

"There's no reason for it, it didn't mean anything!" Shadow burst out, then started to blush. "Just… don't get used to it…" he struggled to say while turning away. "Now… I'm going to get some ice for your arm." Shadow said and headed for the kitchen.

"Shadow's acting strange… maybe he's tired, it is getting late or maybe he feels the same way as I do for him." Sonic said to himself and started to wonder what he really thought was true.

The blue one started to fall asleep, he was tied from his run. He was then awoken by something extremely cold touching his arm where it hurt. Sonic groaned. "I'm sorry Faker… were you asleep?" Shadow said trying to comfort him. Sonic nodded his head sleepily. "There's no reason for you to be down here, I'm taking you up to bed…" Shadow said and picked him up, Sonic nuzzled his face into Shadow's soft chest fur. Shadow softly set his look alike down on the bed. "Goodnight Faker…" he started. "I lo-" he stopped. "I'll see you in the morning…" he stuttered and left the room. Sonic was shocked. Was he going to say love?

The next morning Sonic came downstairs to see Shadow sleeping on the sofa, he didn't have a blanket over him. "Oh no, he slept like that all night?" Sonic said to himself feeling bad, he got a blanket out of the cupboard and covered Shadow with it.

"Ung… I told you not to use that arm Sonic…" Shadow said while waking up. "And don't tell me you did that one handed." Sonic covered his mouth, he didn't know what to say. "Don't worry faker… how did you sleep?" Shadow asked him, not sitting up.

'Not good, I was up half the night thinking of you.' he wanted to say. "Pretty good." is what came out.

"At lest you got more sleep than me… what's up with this sofa of yours?" Shadow said, rubbing his back.

"It's kinda old…" Sonic said nervously. "Want some breakfast?" Sonic said while heading to the kitchen.

"No faker, you're not making it, I am." Shadow said. "What do you want to eat?"

"I want you- UGH! T-to m-make me some…" Sonic felt humiliated.

"I want you too faker." Shadow replied, he waked up to Sonic and embraced him with I nice Shadow hug. Sonic retuned it with a kiss. "I love you faker…" he said.

"Shadow… I love you too." Sonic said and they spent the whole morning expressing their love for each other letting out what they had wanted to say for so long.

That night they were sitting down watching a movie together, Shadow sat with Sonic laying across the sofa, Sonic's upper body over Shadow, his head nuzzling Shadow's furry chest. Shadow loved how relaxed Sonic looked when he did that. Shadow bent down and kissed Sonic on the head. "this had been a brilliant day Shadow… I'm so glad we bumped into each other last night, or this may not have happened."

"It seems there really is a silver lining to every cloud." Shadow said. "Sonic.. What do you think the others will say? More importantly, what do you think Amy will say?" Sonic jolted up all of a sudden, getting up from Shadow.

"Oh no…" he started to groan, he looked worried, almost afraid. "She is going to freak out when she finds out!"

"IF… she finds out… she doesn't have to know… you didn't have anything going on between the two of you, did you?"

"No… but you know much she loves me…" Sonic said.

"Then she won't find out. It'll be for her own good." Shadow said. "Now, enough worrying." he said and invited Sonic to come and lie down. Sonic did so, and soon fell asleep on Shadow's lap.

The next morning they went out to announce their new love for each other to their friends. "Shadow… I'm kind of nervous." Sonic said, cuddling up to him as they walked.

"It'll be okay Faker… their our friends, so they should accept this." Shadow comforted him as always. They got to Tails' workshop and knocked on the door. Tails opened it, Cream was with him too.

"Oh no.. Shadow… Cream won't understand us being together…" Sonic whispered to Shadow. "Hi Tails."

"Sonic… is something wrong?" Tails asked. "You look a bit nervous?" He noticed how close the two of them were standing to each other, taking into account how Sonic and Shadow were hardly seen together. "Oh my… are you two-"

"YES!" Sonic said, sounding upset.

"There Sonic, you got it out…" Shadow said comforting him.

"Well… this is quite a surprise…" Tails said. "Well done you two… I kind of had the feeling you two would end up together."

"Why?" Shadow asked, seeming annoyed.

"Because, I dunno. There's just something about you two… I dunno… have you told Amy yet?" Tails asked, changing the subject.

"No… and were not going to… do you have any idea how obsessed she is with me?"

"So… you want me to keep this s secret?" Tails asked,

"Yep. We're going to tell the others ourselves… but Amy must not know!" Sonic said. "Thanks buddy… see ya later!" Sonic said, the two of them left. Sonic then relaxed. "Who shall we tell next?"

They went to the next friends house, and knocked on the door. "Oh Hi… Shadow… and Sonic?" came Rouges voice. "Oh…" She smiled. "I kinda guessed this would happen."

"Why?" Shadow asked getting annoyed.

"I'm not sure… just something about you two… never mind…" Rouge said. "I'm guessing I should keep this s secret for a while?"

"Yes… do NOT let Amy know…" Shadow said. "Sonic fears his life will be at risk if she finds out. We're going to tell everyone else today." Sonic nodded, they said their goodbyes and left. "Who next…"

The two of them travelled to the floating island to see the last of the echidnas guarding the master emerald. "Shadow, I'm kinda nervous. Knuckles can be nasty when he wants to be."

"Just don't worry, It'll okay…" Shadow said. They walked up to the master emerald.

"Who dares try to steal my- oh… it's you Sonic. What do you want? Shadow too? What do you two want?" Knuckles' eyes went wide when he noticed them both being there at the same time was not a coincidence, and they were awfully close to each other. "Guys…"

"Knuckles… the two of us are together now…" Sonic said nervously. Shadow was ready to punch Knuckles for making fun of them.

"Well… to be honest, for some reason I'm not that surprised…" Knuckles said.

"Let me guess… you could see it happening…" Shadow said sounding annoyed. "Come on Sonic…" Shadow said and put his arm around him. "Don't let Amy know about this… okay?" Shadow said in a threatening tone and left with Sonic.

"Shadow… you seemed to be a little harsh on him…" Sonic said.

"Why does everyone say that… that they could see it coming… do we look like pair? Do we look like we're meant for another?" Shadow said sounding angry.

"I hope so…" Sonic said.

"Yeah… it is good in a way." Shadow said. "Anyone else need telling?" Sonic shook his head. "Shall we go to my place then?" Sonic nodded his head, leaning into Shadow, nuzzling his furry chest as they walked home.

**A sweet first chapter, and now you know my new pairing. I know it's a gay paring, but I think it's so sweet! My two most favourite characters, together. If you don't agree, then don't read the story. :3 Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Immortal**

**Chapter 2**

**You'll see the reason for the title of the story in this chapter, also, the story progresses. I really have enjoyed writing this. **

A few days later the two of them were spending time together happily, in the very fields they bumped into each other. Cuddling under the warm sun, Sonic nuzzling Shadow furry chest of course. "Shadow… I just though of something… if we were to stay together… for the rest of our lives… as a grew old… you would stay young…" Sonic said. "That would be weird…"

"Yeah… sometimes I wish I wasn't immortal…" Shadow said, "I could make you immortal too…"

"You could? That would be great!" Sonic said. "Th-there's a catch… isn't there?" he asked reluctantly.

"Yes… to want to be immortal… is really naive…" Shadow said. "It seems every mortal want's immortality… but once you experience it… you wish you were mortal…" Shadow said. "I wish I was mortal… I stay young and unchanged as everyone around me grows old and dies…"

"I won't grow old and die if you make me immortal!" Sonic said, pleading him.

"It'll hurt." Shadow said. "And you may go through some changes."

"What kind of changes? How much will it hurt?"

"Well… to do this… I'll have to open up your skin… then mine… and let some of my blood drip into your body. Then, wait for my blood to fuse with yours… you'll then gain my immortality. So, yes… that will hurt…. And I don't mean the cutting bit… and the changes… you'll become immortal… but… you may begin to look or maybe act like me more."

"Hmm… will it be worth it though?" Sonic asked, and started to wonder. "What could possibly go wrong… I've never been upset enough to want to die… and I don't think I ever will be that upset… and if I get to live with you forever… then it'll be okay."

"Are you sure faker?" Shadow asked. "I don't want you changing your mind, because I'll feel really guilty… are you sure you don't want to talk to your friends about it?"

"What could happen Shadow… you know me… I can get over anything… Eggman's dead… there's no one to ruin anything… what can possibly happen?"

"Fine…" Shadow sighed. "Now… are you hungry or tired… you need to be at your full potential when we do this." Sonic shook his head. "We need something to draw the blood…" Shadow said they walked back to Sonic's house. Shadow found and small knife. "Tell me when you're ready."

"I'm ready!" Sonic said eagerly. Shadow went to cut Sonic's hand. "Wait… will drinking the blood work?"

"No faker…. We don't have to go through with this if you don't want to… I'll try to cut so that it doesn't hurt so much."

"Okay Shadow… just do it." Sonic held out his hand, scrunching up his eyes as he braced himself for the pain, "Oww!" he said, he went to squeeze his hand to close the wound.

"No… keep you hand still…" Shadow said and made a slit in his hand, and held it over Sonic's hand. "You sure about this?"

"YES!" he said. Shadow took his hand and squeezed the wound so that the blood would come out. A few drops fell, and splashed onto Sonic's hand. "It's not going in." Shadow took Sonic's hand and tried to open up the wound a bit with his fingers, then let the blood drip inside. Several drops of Shadow's blood went inside Sonic's hand, mixing with Sonic's blood. "Are we done?" Sonic asked.

"Yes… well done faker… if this works… then you'll be immortal… just like me." Shadow said. "And we can spend out whole lives together… for eternity." Shadow said softly and pulled Sonic to him for a kiss. "I love you for doing this Sonic… you've made my life whole…"

"I love you too Shad-" Sonic stopped all of a sudden with a gasp. "Ugh!" he cried out and fell to the floor. "Shadow…." he rasped, Shadow bent down to help him to the sofa. "W-what's happening!"

"Like I told you faker… you're changing…" Shadow said. He picked him up and helped him into his room and put him on his bed. "You can lie down here… until the pain ends."

"Which will be how long?"

"I don't know… haven't done this before." Shadow said, Sonic's eyes went wide.

"What? You… oh my chaos! You haven't done this! How do you know I'm not going to die in the process!" Sonic shouted.

"You're not… you'll be okay." Shadow said. "Trust me." he whispered, kissing his neck.

"Fine…" Sonic said weakly. Shadow lay down beside him.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you're all better, okay?" Shadow said, smoothing Sonic's back. "Unless you want me to?"

"No Shadow stay with me…" Sonic said and cuddled up to him. "I'm feeling a bit dizzy- AGH!" he grabbed his chest. "Shadow…" he whimpered.

"Sonic… your chest hurts?" Sonic nodded, scrunching his eyes shut, really tight. Soon, his breaths of pain and desperation became slower and slower until he was relaxed again. "You okay now?" Sonic nodded.

"Yeah…" he smiled, showing his new fangs.

"Well Sonic… not much of a change but I think you'll like it." Shadow said. Sonic noticed the change, he now had fangs like Shadow.

"Hmm… not bad… but… I'm a good guy, I shouldn't have fangs." Sonic complained.

"Oh well… at least you didn't get red eyes or black fur." Shadow said.

"Yeah… otherwise I wouldn't be me anymore…" Sonic said. "So… I'm immortal now… like you!" Sonic said, he ran to the bathroom where the mirror was so he could go and look at himself. Shadow followed, he looked at the things in his draws. "Hey… Shadow!" Sonic complained.

"You won't be needing this anymore." Shadow said, taking out the razors from Sonic's bathroom drawers.

"I won't get any more facial hair!" Sonic said sounding worried.

"No… besides… you look nicer without it… ever wondered why I never got anything on my face… even after staying here for days…"

"Hmm… yeah…" Sonic said, looking at his new teeth. "Their not too bad… the canines just got a little bigger…" he smiled, all of a sudden he had a pained expression. He pushed Shadow out of the way and got to the toilet. "Bluegh!"

"Eww… Faker… I'm guessing that was from all of the shock…" Shadow said, and helped him clean himself up from being sick.

"Did this happen to you when you turned immortal?" Sonic asked.

"I didn't turn immortal… I was born immortal… I didn't have a choice, but knowing how young I was on the ARK, if I was mortal, and they gave me the choice to become immortal, I would have said yes. And I would have hated myself… so I'm glad I was born immortal… and wasn't given the choice."

"To think… if you weren't immortal, you wouldn't have been there to help us save the ARK from falling and Black Doom from invading." Sonic said.

"Half of what I helped you sort out… I caused or had some connection to it… if I weren't immortal, I would have died on the ARK along with Maria… and none of those ARK falling to the earth incidents would have happened, neither would the Black Arms alien invasion would have been as bad if I weren't here." Shadow said, sounding ashamed.

"Wow Shadow… I didn't realise you saw yourself that way…" Sonic said, he put a sympathetic arm to his shoulder. "If you're upset about all of this… I'm here for you, okay?" Sonic said, he led him to the bedroom. "How about we move things… to the bedroom."

"You really know how to cheer me up faker!" they ran to the bedroom, to be 'really naughty' :3

Sonic was out walking alone, it was the weekend and Shadow had gone back to his house for the day, to make sure no body had broken in and check up on things. Sonic liked what Shadow had said before he left. "Don't be sad faker… maybe, if you're at home tonight… you'll get a call from me… inviting you over…" he said seductively as he was at the door, right before he left.

"I HAVE to be home tonight!" Sonic said to himself, feeling excitement take over him, "But I'm going to go on one of my runs first… he he!" he started to run but stopped in his tracks as he saw a pink hedgehog coming right this way. "Oh no…"

"Oh Sonic my love! I haven't seen you in a while! I've missed you so much!" Amy said, crushing him with one of her hugs. Sonic tried to pull away. "What's wrong Sonic? Is our reunion too overwhelming for you?"

"UGH! I just remembered I have to be somewhere!" Sonic said.

"Sonic! Why! You always have to be somewhere! Why can't you spend time with me!" Amy said, getting into a tantrum.

"Because… I don't like you in the same way as you do!" Sonic said.

"Sonic… why? I've loved you with all of my heart for years now… and you still don't love me back… why? Why do you always break my heart!" she began to cry.

"Because… what's the point in me going out with you when… I don't really love you… it won't count because whenever I'd say that I love you… I wouldn't mean it… and it would be pointless."

"But WHY don't you love me! There's someone else, isn't their! There's some incredibly lucky girls out there who stole you from me!" Sonic became really nervous at this. "Sonic… I really didn't think that I'd have to do this… but you've left me with no choice…" she said angrily, Sonic hoped she would leave him alone, but no. She got out a needle and stuck it into Sonic's arm. Sonic began to feel queasy an kind of drunk. "OH Soniku! I knew you loved me!"

"Huh… do I? I guess I do love you…" Sonic said, he had no idea what was going on but if this girl was saying this, then he must have said that to her,

"Of course I'll marry you!"

"Yeah…" he said, feeling confused, he still had no idea of what was going on but he had obviously asked this girl to marry her. He was dragged off to a nearby registry office.

At Shadow's house, it was getting late. "Hmm… it seems to be tidy in here…" Shadow said, laying out rose petals and pillows on the bed. "I can't wait for Faker to see this…" he said, feeling exited. He ran to the phone to call him. No answer, he tried again, same result. "Oh… I guess he's out on one of his runs… Hmph…I'll just call in later…" Shadow said and sat down on his sofa in a huff. He told Sonic to be in… or maybe… he took the 'maybe' literally and thought he wouldn't call him. Or Maybe, he was coming over right now for a surprise visit. It made Shadow tingle with joy to think that, and it was really unlike Shadow to tingle with joy. Shadow noticed this. "Hmm… maybe I'm high… on Sonic… Wow… I sound a lot like Amy…" he said and cleared his throat, he would never say anything like that again. He looked out of the window expecting to see his love charging up to his house… but nothing. "Hmm… I'm going to give him another call!" Shadow said and leaped for the phone, and dialled the numbers. Still no answer. "UHG! Damn you faker!" Shadow growled. "I'm being a bit harsh… it isn't even 6 o'clock yet…" he said and looked for a movie to watch. "Hmm… I watched this movie with Sonic on our first night together…" he said and stuck it into the DVD player feeling lonely. He watched it, hoping Sonic would be home soon.

Shadow feel asleep thinking of Sonic and he woke up as the credits were rolling, it was now dark outside. "OH CRAP! SONIC!" he shouted and quickly phoned him up. "Still no answer!" Shadow said and slammed the phone down. "He might have fallen asleep from cry because I didn't call him up earlier!" he said and left the house immediately, and ran to Sonic's house, banging on the door frantically. "Sonic! Open up! I'm sorry!" still no answer. He went inside to find him. "He's not here! I'm going to find him!" he said, starting to sound paranoid. He left the house, to start the late night search for Sonic.

**Oh no, things aren't looking good for this sweet couple… Amy's come and destroyed it all, or has she? Will Shadow and Sonic get through this? Find out in the next chapters. **

**Lucy Labrador **


	3. Chapter 3

**My Immortal**

**Chapter 3**

**Okay, now it's time to see whether they really do get through this. I've had this idea for a story for a while, it feels so good to get it out. ^^ Hope you're all reading and enjoying this. I certainties enjoyed writing it!**

Sonic awoke feeling drowsy. "Ung… Shadow… why didn't you call…" he breathed, then jolted up as he noticed he wasn't in his own bed.

"Good morning SONIKU!" came a scream. He wasn't alone in bed either. Their came a loud scream, but this time from Sonic. "I'm so glad we're together now!"

"How are we… you're lying!" Sonic shouted. Amy showed him the ring on her finger and the ring on his. Sonic nearly fainted at the site. "NO! How did this… you drugged me!" Sonic shouted pointing a finger at her. "You can't get away with this!"

"I can… you agreed to this… we're together now Sonic… isn't it great!" Amy said in delight. She bent over to kiss him, but Sonic pulled away, falling off the bed.

"Ugh… I have to make some calls!" Sonic said, Amy pulled him back onto the bed.

"No you don't, you're mine now Sonic…" Amy said, "I have to go and wash. Stay put my love…" she said, leaving the room, she closed the door. Sonic heard a click.

"NO!" Sonic tried to open the door, the clicking sound was her locking it. He ran to the window and opened the curtains, they were barred. Sonic wanted to cry so badly, but held the tears inside, this had to be a dream.

"TAILS!" came Shadow's voice, a sleepy little fox came to open the door, there seemed to be someone banging on the door, frantically. "Tails! Is Sonic here?"

"No…" he yawned. "Why?" he said, looking at his watch, it was 7 o'clock in the morning.

"He wasn't home last night and he still isn't." Shadow said with a panic. "I searched all over for him!"

"That's strange of him…" Tails said and thought. "Do you think that he may have turned up at you house?"

"GRR! Yes! He has to be there!" Shadow said. "Thanks!" he said and left.

Shadow arrived at his house and looked all around it and everywhere inside it. Shadow groaned in defeat. "I could always try his house again…" he said, he gave him a call. Still no answer.

Sonic banged on the bedroom door, from the inside. "Amy please, let me out!" Sonic had to think of a reason. "I have to use the bathroom!"

"Coming Sonic…" she chirped and opened the door. "The bathroom's down the hall…" she said, pointing to it, she watched Sonic's every move as he went inside. He tried the window, that was barred too.

"She is sick…" he sobbed. If only he had a mobile or a way of contacting someone. Sonic decided to sneak out through the front door. But Amy was right outside the bathroom door.

"Done? Good, because I made you some breakfast!" Amy said and dragged him into the kitchen, she sat him down. "Eat up my love… you'll need the energy for today!"

"Why?"

"We're going out for a walk!" Sonic found this to be great, he could escape.

So, later they went out for a walk, and met their friends on the way. "Wait… you two are together?" Tails asked. "But…"

"I know… it's crazy…" Amy said happily, showing them the ring on her finger. Sonic didn't want to seem weak, or his reputation would be ruined. So, he played along. They soon parted ways. It was official… it slowly sunk into Sonic as they were walking. They were together now… and that was that. "Oh look, and ice cream van… I'm going to get some." she said and ran to get some. Sonic sat on a nearby bench and started to cry, he was glad there was a long line as that meant she would take ages, long time for Sonic to cry.

Shadow was walking in the nearby park, he then saw sulky blue hedgehog sitting on the bench. "Sonic!" he said, and ran to him. Sonic looked up to see Shadow. "why are you crying? Is it my fault, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, I forgot to-"

"No… it's not you…" he sobbed. Shadow sat down beside him, he showed Shadow the wedding ring on his finger. Shadow gasped, Sonic pointed to Amy. "She drugged me… and now everyone knows that were married… there's no way out… I'm her prisoner…" he sobbed. Shadow clenched his fist and bared his fangs. "Shadow, please…" Sonic whined. "Don't… I have to get a divorce somehow… or, I dunno… she'll never let me get a divorce."

"You left your mobile at home… you should have had it with you…" Shadow said, he passed it to him. "I was so worried about you…" Shadow said, glancing over to the line, it was getting shorter.

"Shadow…. There are like, two people left in front of her." Sonic said sounding worried.

"I have to go then… I love you Sonic… text me whenever you need to!" Shadow said he ran before Amy could see him. Sonic wiped his eyes as Amy came back with two ice-creams, she gave one of them to him.

"Th-thanks Amy…" Sonic said, he tried to eat it but he was too upset to. "I don't feel too good." Sonic said emotionlessly.

"Lets go home then, I'll eat your ice cream if you don't want it." Amy said, Sonic passed it to her. They got inside and Amy looked in the kitchen to notice that they were low on food. "I'm going out to get more food, okay? I'll be back soon." she said and left and locked the door. Sonic tired to find a way out, there was none. He started to sob unaccountably. He got out his mobile and called Shadow.

"Sonic!" Shadow sounded worried.

"Sh-shadow… I can't take this…" Sonic rasped through his heavy tears.

"I'm going to get you out of there." Shadow said. "No matter what Sonic. Is there any way you can get out?"

"No, she's blocked off all exits…. She barred the windows, and locked the doors."

"That's it, I'm coming over there!" Shadow said, sounding determined.

"NO! She said that she wouldn't be out for long, she could return any second…" Sonic said sounding afraid.

"How about I just come over for a friendly visit." Shadow said. "Then, as soon as she leaves the room, we're out of there!" Shadow said, even more determination in his voice.

"But I'm married to her, everyone knows now, won't they get suspicious?"

"I think this is suspicious Sonic. We turn up at their houses telling them were together and a few days later you're married to Amy even though you're gay-"

"I'm bi, Shadow." Sonic said, sounding annoyed.

"Bi? There had better not be any heat between you!" Shadow said viciously.

"No! I hate her! Before, I only like her as a friend, and now a hate her!" Sonic said sounding angry.

"Exactly my point, the others will se through this, Tails is smart." Shadow said.

"But what if they don't?" Sonic started to cry again.

"She'll have me to answer to." Shadow said. "I'm coming over soon, okay? A friendly visit… see how it goes."

"Okay…" Sonic said. "Oh no, I can see her walking down the path! I have to go! But, I'll see you soon." Sonic said. He hung up the phone and ran to the toilet, he pretended to be doing something, anything to get away from her.

"Sonic, is something wrong? Have you got a bad stomach?" Amy asked, knocking on the bathroom door. Sonic had to think of something.

"Yeah… gonna be a while?" Sonic said, questioning what he had thought of. He was sat on the toilet but the lid was down.

"Do you want me to come in?" she asked.

"Uh…. You really don't…" Sonic said sounding disgusted.

"Oh… right…" Amy said, getting the fake point. "I'll just put the shopping away all by myself. Good job I didn't buy a lot." she said and walked to the kitchen. The was a knock on the door, Sonic flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He wanted to seem genuine. Amy could be smart sometimes. Sonic saw that Shadow was at the door, he smiled at him.

"Hey… I heard Sonic was here." Shadow said to Amy in a friendly tone. "That'll explain why he hasn't been home."

"Shadow, buddy! I missed you, do you wanna come in the living room?" Sonic asked. The two of them went into the living room, they were now all alone. The two of them kissed passionately, then sat down together while Amy was still in the kitchen unpacking the shopping. They sat together closely,

"I missed you so badly faker." Shadow said. He pulled Sonic close to him. "We need to get you out of here." shadow sounded concerned. They heard Amy coming so they sat a distance from each other and pretended to be having a manly conversation. Amy came in sat between the both of them, closer to Sonic than she did Shadow.

"So, what ya talking about?" she asked.

"Oh uh.. There's a football match on tomorrow… and I have two tickets… and of course there isn't two of me… so I'm inviting Sonic out." Shadow said nervously.

"Okay… as long as your back by bedtime Sonic." Amy said seductively. Shadow started to look at her with hatred until she looked back at him. "When will you be leaving?"

"OH, it's from 9am to 9pm." Shadow said reluctantly. Sonic cringed, Shadow knew nothing, and 12 hours was pushing it. "'Cause we gotta meet up with some friends of mine, then travel, because its far away then after the game were gonna have an after party!" Shadow felt proud of himself, he had worked it all out. "Guys day out and I'd love it if Sonic could come."

"Okay… I think a guys day out could be good for Sonic… you've been acting a little… in dunno…"

"He just needs to get out!" Shadow said, "I'll be here at 9, okay? We'll be off then. Be ready, or you'll be left behind!" Shadow said, acting how he used to act around Sonic. "I don't have time to wait for fakers." he got up. "I'll be off then…" Shadow said and headed for the door. Sonic was disappointed that Shadow didn't steal him away like he said he would. But he got a whole day out with him tomorrow. Shadow was then gone.

"Sonic… do you really need to be out all day? You could skip the after party. For me? Please." She said.

"But that's rude, Shadow has planned an event, and I've agreed to come… I can't just leave him there. Anyway, before you came in here we were talking and he told me the other friends of his may not be able to come… imagine they don't come, then I don't come… Shadow will be humiliated."

"Okay Sonic… but bring Something back for me if you can… maybe something we can share…" she said cuddling up to Sonic.

"Of course, I'll try." Sonic said, getting uncomfortable. "Ugh, I have to use the bathroom again." Sonic said, pulling away.

"Don't be silly Sonic, you already went!" Amy said.

"That's why I said 'again'." Sonic complained.

"Is there something wrong Sonic because I should have medication somewhere." Amy said.

"No! I'm fine!" Sonic said, he ran to the toilet. As he sat inside the bathroom he text Shadow to make him feel better. Once he had been in there half and hour he left, he didn't want to push it. He walked back to the living room.

"You'd better have sprayed in there." Amy said.

"Ahem… of course." Sonic said nervously, this was embarrassing.

"Oh Sonic… it's getting late." Amy said excitedly. Sonic just played along thinking of the wonderful day he'd have with Shadow tomorrow.

**Don't we all hope they have a nice day out tomorrow. Or maybe Shadow was lying, maybe he'll take him back to his house, to do the think they wanted to do a while ago! So exited! **

**Lucy Labrador**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Immortal **

**Chapter 4**

**YAY! This story is quite popular! Thank you ChaosMaster70,** **Epsilon Team Captain Hande, Elena The Hedgehog and 'too lazy to log in' (That's what they called themselves!) for the reviews!**

Shadow walked through the meadows, to pass Tails. "Oh, Shadow, I've been wanting to talk to you." Tails said. "What happened between you and Sonic? Why did you break up?"

"We didn't." Shadow said, sounding annoyed. "Amy is a scheming little bitch… she drugged Sonic and got them married… she thinks no one will know… but she's wrong, I know… and you know!"

"Sounds unlikely Shadow… are you sure you didn't just break up, and now you want Sonic back?" Tails said, "Sonic seemed fine the other day."

"Don't you see it, Sonic doesn't want to seem weak! Amy has locked Sonic up in her house, she's a witch! She even barred the windows so Sonic can't escape." Shadow said, sounding desperate for Tails to believe him.

"Shadow… this all seems unreal… I keep an eye out for any suspicious activity from the two of them… but what exactly what do you want… if this is true… what can I do?"

"If enough of us know, we can address her together!" Shadow said. "I'm getting Sonic out of there tomorrow, as long as Amy doesn't try and keep him home of course." Shadow hissed. "I don't want to talk to you no more…. You're no help." he said angrily and left.

Shadow went home and got into bed. "Okay… the sooner I fall asleep, the sooner it'll be morning and I'll wake up and see Sonic!" Shadow said, sounding optimistic. He fell asleep imagining all of he great things he could do with Sonic the next day.

His alarm went off for 8:30... He got up immediately and started to get ready to meet his lover. He ran into the bathroom feeling exited, he could spend all day with him. "Oh Sonic…" was the scream of his wife. Sonic walked back to the bedroom. "I'm sure Shadow won't mind if you're a little late… I mean you still have another half an hour…" she said, trying to get Sonic back into bed.

"But… I'm slow at getting ready…" Sonic complained, and I still gotta have breakfast and everything, please Amy!" Sonic begged.

"Fine." Amy pouted, Sonic left for the bathroom as She started to make the bed and looked under Sonic's pillow to find his mobile. "Hmph… I didn't know he had this… oh well." Amy said and put it on the side. She then became curious. "Hmm…" she picked it up and went to have a look to see who he had been texting. Sonic came back in,

"Amy, where's the- NO!" he cried, and snatched the phone off her before she could see the texts.

"You've been texting Shadow a lot." Amy said, sounding interested. "Why?"

"Because… he left before I could ask him any questions about tomorrow…" Sonic lied. He went through his texts.

"Let me see then." Amy said.

"I really don't see the point in you going out with him today if you can text him all of the time any way. I want you to stay home!"

"You can't keep me home… you don't own me…" Sonic hissed.

"NO! You're staying home Sonic hedgehog!" Amy screamed, and locked the door.

"Let me out Amy! Or I'll tell Shadow you're locking me inside!" Sonic threatened. "Come on Amy, I need to get ready… no more messing around, please."

"Sonic… why have you been texting him so much?" she growled.

"I TOLD you, I wasn't sure about today!" Sonic shouted.

"So, you asked him, with 50 texts?"

"Amy! It's my money and credit, I can spend it how I like! Leave me alone!" he shouted, "Now let me out!"

"You're staying right here until you tell me the truth!" She screamed, there was a knock on the door.

"Thanks a lot Amy, Shadow's here and I'm not ready!" Sonic shouted.

"Good… looks like you'll get left behind…" Amy teased, she went to answer the door, locking Sonic in the bedroom, Sonic texted him quickly to tell him to get him out.

"Hi Shadow… Sonic woke up sick today and-" Amy started, then Shadow's phone beeped, he got it out.

"Hmph! Seemed fine to me yesterday…" Shadow said, he knew Sonic could never get sick, with his DNA he was immune to all illnesses. He read the text. "Hmm. Can I go and see him?" Shadow asked.

"No… he's delirious." Amy said. "You'll catch it too."

"I'm the ultimate life form, I'm immune to all of that!" Shadow said. "Now PLEASE, could I go and see him… he could come to my house until he gets better… stop you from catching it."

"Uh…" Amy became really nervous. Shadow barged past her and went to the room, she saw Shadow carry him out.

"Yep, he looks sick alright… he's gonna have to come to my house… I know about this kind of stuff… I got these illnesses to get the immunity of course…" Shadow said, he took Sonic to the door, "I'll call you when he gets better!" Shadow called as he was walking down the path.

"But… I… was lying…" Amy breathed. "How… something strange is going on here!" Amy screamed, but Shadow didn't hear, he was already nearly ay home, carrying his love in his arms.

"There you go Sonic… nice and safe away from that monster…" Shadow said, sitting him down on his bed. Sonic began to cry. "It's not like you to cry faker…" Shadow said. "She's really getting to you, isn't she?" he said, wrapping his arms around him, lovingly. Sonic nodded, wiping his tears away. "You're not going back there for a couple of days now…" Shadow smiled. "Though… I could say you're getting worse… and keep you here for a week or two." at this Sonic leaned into him and started to kiss him.

"I'd love that Shadow… you're the best." he whispered, and they started to make out on the bed. The first time they had done that in a few days. Sonic managed to break the kiss. "Ugh… Shadow…" Sonic said. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something…"

"Okay Faker…" Shadow said.

"Right, think back to when you were first going to make me immortal…"

Flash Back- **"What could possibly go wrong… I've never been upset enough to want to die… and I don't think I ever will be that upset… and if I get to live with you forever… then it'll be okay… What could happen Shadow… you know me… I can get over anything… Eggman's dead… there's no one to ruin anything… what can possibly happen?" **_Sonic The Hedgehog_

"And now…" Sonic began to cry. "I feel the only way to get out of this mess is to die… we're not going to be able to get a divorce Shadow. She'll never go through with it… I said, nothing could possibly happen, and it has, I said we'd spend together forever, no it's forever, minus the time she lives!" Sonic cried out.

"She doesn't have to live much longer…" Shadow said.

"Shadow… no one's going to die…" Sonic trembled. "But me…" Sonic said, as if he had gotten an idea.

"But you're immortal." Shadow said.

"She doesn't know that." Sonic smiled. "This 'illness' of mine could kill me… and I'd never have to go back to her again."

"What about the others… do you really want to leave Tails and your other friends behind?" Shadow asked, Sonic's face expression dropped. "We need to think this through a little… I am a trained assassin you know…" he said in a convincing way.

"No! She is not dying…" Sonic said. "That's not fair on her, or my friends… I don't really want to suffer, more importantly, I don't want my friends to suffer either!"

"I see your point faker…" Shadow said, he started to smile. "Hasn't she noticed you're immortal yet? Your change in fangs… and not growing any facial hair."

"I dunno…" Sonic started to think, "It would be the shock of her life…"

Amy was now all alone, "That was really strange, I was lying, Sonic is not sick!" she said, she went into the bathroom, she looked through the door to see if she could find any stuff of Sonic's. "And this is really strange… if there's nothing Sonic can shave she with… then how come he hadn't grown a beard… unless he's not gone through puberty yet… no, that's stupid!" Amy said, she looked at his toothbrush and saw half of the bristles on it had been cut short. "What the… Sonic… you're are starting to creep me out and you're not even here…"

"Maybe She won't realise for a while… unless she rally is that smart." Shadow said to Sonic.

"She can be smart, especially when it comes to me, she'll notice any change I go through like that!" he clicked his fingers. "I'm glad she didn't notice my fangs yet… maybe I could tell her I'm a vampire, and she'll let me go in fear that she'll get bitten." Sonic said, hoping that would work.

"No… she'd see through it… and besides, I could imagine it failing." Shadow said,

**Scenario One- **"Oh Sonic, why are you're teeth so big?"

"Because Amy… no body knows this but… I am a vampire! And I will bite you and slowly drink all of your blood if I have to stay in this retched house much longer!"

"OH Sonic! Go ahead, bite me, then we could be vampires together and spend the rest of our lives as immortal beings!" she squealed.

**Scenario Two- **"Oh Sonic, why are you're teeth so big?"

"Because Amy… no body knows this but… I am a vampire! And I will bite you and slowly drink all of your blood if I have to stay in this retched house much longer!"

"EEK, go leave, just don't hurt me!" she opened the door and Sonic ran, "Wait a minute…" Sonic stopped in his tracks nervously.

"You're running, out in the sunlight… and we ate garlic bread the other night…" she said in a suspicious tone. "Get back here Sonic hedgehog!" Sonic gets dragged back to the house.

Back to reality now. Sonic and Shadow sat and thought, this would be harder than the two of them imagined it to be. "Oh Faker… I will get you out of this… if not… we'll just have to wait another… 70 approximately years until she finally dies of old age, and then we can be together… after all we have eternity, to be together." Shadow said.

**Okay, there's the next chapter. It's getting serious now, as they want to fin a way out. Hope you're all enjoying this, please review… or a may not want to carry it on…**

**Lucy Labrador**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Immortal**

**Chapter 5**

**I'm so happy about all of the many reviews, and the popularity of this story! Thank you: Mardfet, Epsilon Team Captain Hande, ChaosMaster70, for the recent reviews. :3 If it weren't for all of your reviews, I would be doing this story through boredom and shame, instead of eagerness and joy! Thank you all! The rant about happiness aside, time to get on with the story!**

After staying with Shadow for a couple of weeks, Sonic returned home. By home, it was his home, his REAL home, He was glad of that. At least then he could pick up some stuff of his. He went inside feeling relived to be home, only to have the shock of his life. Amy was standing right there in his living room, which was the room you entered when you entered the house. "Sonic Hedgehog, you have some explaining to do!" she growled.

"What are you doing in my house!" Sonic shouted, sounding distressed.

"No! What are YOU doing here! You should have gone back to our house, but I knew you'd come here…" she hissed.

"I was just picking up some stuff Amy, and then I was going to come straight home." Sonic complained.

"So… what exactly were you doing at Shadow's house for two weeks… I know you weren't ill."

"That's what you told Shadow." Sonic said smartly. "So, thanks for the idea Ames." Sonic smirked.

Flash Back: _"Sonic, Amy told me you were sick." Shadow said quietly coming into the bedroom. "You Don't look sick…"_

"_No, she lied, but you can take it literally and take me away." Sonic said, Shadow smiled at this and picked Sonic up bridal style. "You're sick, so I'm going to cure you… if you know what I mean." he said in a sexy tone. Sonic smiled as Shadow carried him out of the bedroom in his arms. _

"You bastard!" Amy screamed, she slapped him across the face. Sonic yelped, grabbing where it had hurt. "I'm so sorry my love, I don't know what came over me…" she said, trying to see if he was okay.

"Stay away from me, you're crazy!" Sonic said, trying top step away from Amy. Amy stroked his cheek where he had slapped him.

"Hmm… nice and smooth… but, do you know what I'd really like, is if you'd grow it, just a bit." Amy said seductively, Sonic froze.

"But, I like having no beard." Sonic said, become tense.

"Why? Is it because you can't grow one?" Amy asked, Sonic was speechless, what could he say. "Don't worry Sonic, I'm sure there are plenty of men who can't grow facial hair, it'll come." Amy said.

"N-no! It's not like that, I'm not one of them!" Sonic said, he had a different reason, he liked to think he was a manly man, unless he was alone with Shadow of course.

"Don't be embarrassed Sonic…" she said, she pulled herself closer to Sonic and went to kiss him. Sonic whined as their lips touched, he tongue entering his mouth- "Ouch!" she squeaked and pulled away. "Your teeth are sharp Sonic, it was strange of me not to notice all of this earlier, but Sonic, I find you to be a bit of a weirdo."

"Enough of a weirdo for you to want to break up?" Sonic asked reluctantly.

"Nothing will ever pull us a apart Sonic. You can be the weirdest guy on the planet and I'd still love you!" Sonic felt defeated, it seemed no matter what he did she would never stop loving him. Sonic then got an idea.

"Amy, if you love me that much then why are you doing this to me? Why are you holding me back from my dreams and making me suffer. I thought you'd want the ones you loved to be happy-"

"Don't try that crap on me." Amy growled, "You're coming home!"

"This IS my home! Now get out!" he shouted, pointing behind him to the door.

"No way Sonic, not until you come with me!"

"I want some time alone!"

"You had two weeks alone, on your sick bed, no wait, this brings us back to the main subject. WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT SHADOW'S HOUSE FOR TWO WEEKS!"

"Getting away from you bitch!" All was silent. There was a knock on the door, Shadow came in as the door hadn't been fully closed yet.

"Sonic, you left your wallet at my -" Shadow froze as he saw Amy. "Oh."

"Thanks Shadow." Sonic said and took it.

"Why did he need his wallet… when he was sick?" Amy asked Shadow.

"Excuse me? He wasn't sick!" Shadow said to her angrily. "So, why did you tell me that he was?" Amy was speechless. "Why were all of the doors locked and the windows barred at your house? Why is faker so upset? Why is he married to you when he hates you? Why did you try to keep him home when I had invited him out?" shadow was bombarding her with questions.

"Were just like any normal couple… why are you saying all of this?" Amy screamed.

"NO! Why did you force him to marry you, if you're just like any other couple!" Shadow shouted.

"I didn't force him!" she screamed.

"Then why was the marriage so quick and sudden, so secret…" Amy didn't know what to say. "Why did you drug him?"

"I d-didn't…. y-you know what it's like to be in love…" she stuttered.

"Yes, I do, and I know there's no reason to go as far as you did." Shadow said. "So, why did you do it? Why did you steal my faker from me?" Shadow could see that Sonic was uncomfortable about all of this.

"Steal him? What, you didn't see your friend fro like two days, you invite him out for the day and you get him for two weeks!" Amy complained.

"Oh Amy, Sonic and I are more than just friends, were more than you and him would ever be… Sonic is mine and you took him from me. He is MY faker, MY 'Soniku' MY prince, MY IMMORTAL!" Shadow exclaimed, by the end of the rant he was right up in Amy's face, and with each MY Shadow said, Amy's eyes widened even more.

"Shadow…. I think you went to far." Sonic said.

"After what she put you through, I don't think so. She made a lively young hedgehog who is always up for adventure, restrained and suicidal." he hissed.

"Sonic… what is he on about…" Amy whined.

"Amy… before you cruelly pulled me away, me and Shadow… got together-" Sonic said.

"You're gay!" Amy screamed.

"I'm Bi…" Sonic said sounding annoyed. "So… we got together, and the night Shadow was going to invite me over his house, you drugged me and got us married!"

"I'm so sorry." she sobbed. "I didn't realise. This is all your fault, you didn't tell me!2 she screamed.

"We didn't want to freak you out, so we kept it a secret from you." Sonic said calmly. It had all gone quiet now.

"You two… I really don't know what to do with you…" Amy said, "Shadow! If I get rid of you, then Sonic will be all mine!" she said and took out a gun.

"You have a gun! You're crazy!" Sonic shouted, She shot at Shadow and hit his stomach. "Shadow!" Sonic cried.

"Ugh…" Shadow moaned, holding his stomach which was now bleeding. Sonic ran over to him. "Don't worry faker… I'm immortal… remember…" Shadow breathed, the pain was so much. He fell to the floor, Sonic caught him. Sonic bared his fangs at Amy, she gasped.

"What is going on with you?" Amy cried. "Shadow… I forgot you were so hard to kill!" she held out the gun, and shot at him again. Seeing this, Sonic shielded Shadow with his body, winking at Shadow. Amy screamed, as she noticed she got Sonic. "NO!"

"Sh-shadow…" Sonic rasped, and fell. "I'm so sorry I couldn't live my whole life with you…" Sonic said, holding his chest. "F-forgive me…" he said, breathing what seemed to be his last breath. Amy began to sob uncontrollably. She ran to the dead looking hedgehog and pulled him close.

"At least he's free now… he won't suffer in your hands any more…" Shadow sighed. "I've been called monster my whole life… but now it seems you're not the only one…" Shadow said and closed his eyes, he was too tired to talk now. "You wasted your time Rose… trying to kill the ultimate life form…now I have to live out eternity without my faker…" he said and fell into unconsciousness.

When Shadow awoke, Amy was gone, but Sonic was on the floor, unconscious, the both of them were a bloody sight. He groaned with pain as he got up. He checked if Sonic was awake yet. "Sonic…" Shadow said, he began to clean the blood off him.

"Ugh…" Sonic moaned with pain. "Shadow… the bullets… how are we going to remove them…"

"Already done… while we were unconscious, they dissolved in our bodies. They're gone now… all we have to do is wait for this to heal up.." Shadow said with a shaky voice, he was in pain too. Lets just… get the blood off of us, get some bandages for these wounds and wait for it to heal…"

"She thinks I'm dead… what if she tells the others I'm dead?"

"She won't, because she will have to admit that she shot you… so no one will ever know…"

"I'm still married to her…" Sonic shook.

"Hmm…" Shadow thought, "I'm pretty sure we can divorce you from her without her consent, after what she did…" Shadow said, "We just have to tell someone…"

So, they went to registry office to explain everything that happened, so they let Sonic get divorced. "Shadow, I love you so much! We're free now!" Sonic said. He threw his wedding ring into the nearest bin.

As they were walking home, they passed Amy, she had a crazy look in her eyes, which looked even more crazy when she saw Sonic. "How!" she wailed.

"Amy… I'm immortal, just like Shadow… shoot me all you like… I won't die…" Sonic said. "Which is why I'm standing here now, and why I won't grow facial hair… Shadow gave me some of his blood so I would stay young and alive forever with him… and that is why I have fangs…" Amy now understood everything.

"I never realised… you loved each other that much to want to live together forever… Sonic.. I don't know what to do now… I really thought we were finally together… but wait, we are, we're still married-"

"Nope, signed out a divorce form this morning. We're not married any more."

"Don't they need me to sign it?" Amy asked desperately.

"No… not after what you did…" Sonic said, pointing to the wounds on his and Shadow's torsos. "And whenever you go to get married now… their gonna test the guy for signs of drugs of alcohol in his system… it won't work Amy…"

"I hate you Sonic Hedgehog!" she screamed an ran off crying.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that…" Sonic said to Shadow. "We're officially free… without her… we can carry on as normal…"

"So… shall we carry on where we left off… maybe, if you're at home tonight… you'll get a call from me… inviting you over…" he said seductively, as he did that day. Sonic giggles with joy and pulled him close for a hug.

"You bet I will!" Sonic said,

"See you tonight Sonic… and.. Watch out for maniacs…" he said and headed home, Sonic did the same. He had a couple of hours until it got dark so he decided to watch a movie until he got the call. This time, nothing could go wrong. And him and shadow were going to have the best night they'd had in ages.

**The end! Yay! I loved that story, I'm really starting to get all of my ideas out now! I'm sure you're all glad that it's the end and they're happy again! Thank you all so much for the reviews and reading this story. **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
